Syndicate
by well i wish i was a cullen
Summary: one shot for now. bella and edward find bliss.


_**Always….**_

My hands, which had previously cupped her face, moved down her shoulders, tracing invisible lines down to her hands were they made purchase with her small, delicate digits. I pulled our hands up between us so she could see, "Do you see that Bella? They fit like pieces of a puzzle." I whispered to her reverently. They really did completely fit. We were pieces of the same whole, I loved her with every fibre of my being and I was going to show her. Tonight.

I kissed each of her fingertips, and then lowered our laced fingers to lead her to the bed. When we reached the edge I pushed her to sit on it gently, kissing the top of her head. I removed my fingers from hers and dragged them back up lazily so I could entwine my hands in her mahogany locks; I leant down and glued my mouth to hers securely. I gently caressed her silken lips with mine, revelling in the feeling of the tingles that still spread through my body when we touched. I pushed her back to lay on the bed and rested my self between her legs without laying my wait on her.

We weren't exactly any where special, to anyone else at least. We were in a shack in the middle of nowhere, on a makeshift bed on the old crate I had found covered in coats and the rotting blankets I had found. For us though, it was more than special, it stood for so many things for us. It stood for love, for fate, for kismet, for soul mates and for destiny. I never wanted to leave this moment with her, we had found each other hear by accident, and for me that meant a higher power was trying to tell me something, and I was never going to leave her. Never.

Bella pulled away from our kiss, trailing wet, open mouthed butterfly kisses down my neck. Her nimble fingers moved the buttons of my shirt through the small holes. Once my chest was visible the kisses moved down my chest. I pulled her back, I wanted to love her. "Please Bella? Let me love you. Please?" she nodded her head and I moved to deftly remove her top, pulling the worn fabric over her head. My fingers made patterns on the skin I had revealed, I had left her in just her plain white cotton bra and her jeans. We would do this as equals, at the same pace, on the same page. I kissed my way up her torso up to her lips; she was panting looking at me with pure love in her eyes, her gaze penetrating.

"I love you Bella." I whispered against her lips.

I could feel the vibrations of her lips against mine as she whispered with just ass much conviction as I had, "I love you too Edward, always."

_Always._ She had said _always._ That was just what I wanted.

We both moved our hands simultaneously to disrobe the others bottom half. After all clothing had been removed we took the time to gaze at each other, we were about to share the most intimate act we were physically able to share. We were going to consummate our love, I would be her first and she would be mine.

I placed my self into the apex between her thighs and looked into her endless eyes, capturing my self in her gaze. She gave a tiny nod and I lined my self up to her opening. I stared into her eyes as I slowly pushed into the warm, tight expanse of what was purely bliss. I kept going as I met her barrier as I knew it would do no good to prolong her pain. As I pushed passed it silent tears ran down her flushed cheeks and I kissed them away, murmuring words of my love and devotion into her neck where my head rested.

When she lifted her hips to mine after I assume the pain had stopped, I began to pull out gently and push back in, in a slow torturous, blissful thrust. Being buried completely in Bella was the most amazing feeling; I never wanted to leave this feeling. We continued to love each other sweetly and the room was filled of soft moans, whimpers and two sets of sweaty skin sticking together. We worked as equals, she would push and I would push back.

Our movements slowly increased as out releases neared, it was so close I could almost touch it, feel it. I kissed Bella as I felt both our climaxes coming, my tongue caressing and exploring the velvet insides of her mouth. And then we came. Screaming each others names and confessions of love. Bliss.

I was home. I collapsed on top of Bella, letting her feel some of my weight as she clutched me closer to her body, I would not complain. She was so beautiful. Her hair was fanned out on the makeshift pillow and her lips were red and puffy from our kisses. I eventually rolled us over and tucked my love in to my side so she could sleep; she buried her face in the crook of my neck, giving the juncture a light kiss.

"I love you Edward." She muttered sleepily. My soared every time I heard her say it, it probably always would.

"I love you too Bella, always."

Yes defiantly _always._

_**

* * *

**__**Song: syndicate, the fray.**_

_**Just a one shot because I was bored, but I suppose I could write more if you wanted me too, you'll just have to let me know.**_

**_well i wish i was a cullen_**

* * *


End file.
